Farewell to Storyville
Farewell to Storyville is the sixteenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. Summary TRAPPED IN THE CITY OF THE DEAD — Despite Klaus' rage, Elijah is determined to protect Rebekah while the three of them are trapped in the City of the Dead cemetery by a witch's boundary spell. Klaus and Rebekah trade bitter accusations until Elijah steps in to reveal a long-held secret from the family's past. Meanwhile, Marcel races to free Rebekah, ultimately finding himself forced to make a deal with Genevieve. Finally, Rebekah and Hayley connect over their shared concern for Hayley's unborn baby. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback) *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Co-Starring *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (flashback) *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback) Uncredited *Roman Spink as Young Kol (flashback) *Unknown as Young Finn (flashback) Trivia * Antagonist: Mikael (flashbacks). * Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson. * Title meaning: A reference to Rebekah's departure from New Orleans. * This is the first episode in which Camille appears that she and Klaus do not share a scene. ** The second time this happens this season is The Battle of New Orleans. * Davina is visibly shaken by her death and admits to Cami and Marcel that she was emotionally tortured by the Ancestors while she was on the Ancestral Plane. *In this episode, Mikael was shown to be physically abusive as well as emotionally and verbally abusive toward Klaus. **This episode confirmed that Klaus was the main victim of Mikael's abuse, with the others only suffering it when they attempted to help their brother. **This is also the first episode where Klaus wonders if Mikael became who he was due to also suffering under his father during childhood, as Klaus did. *In this episode, Elijah snatches the indestructible White Oak Stake and wielded both the stake and Papa Tunde's Blade. *During this episode, Elijah reveals that Rebekah tried to kill Mikael when they were still human in order to end his abuse of Klaus. *Klaus grants Rebekah a reprieve and allows her to leave New Orleans, though this is as much a punishment as it is a gift. **However, she later returns to the city in From a Cradle to a Grave at Klaus' behest. *Elijah is shown to be an even match for Klaus while fighting, suggesting that hybrids are only stronger than vampires when they actively access their wolf side. It could also be the fact that Elijah is chronologically older than Klaus. *Klaus mentions that he loved all of his siblings, even Kol, who he was at odds with sometimes, and Finn, whom he kept daggered in a coffin for 900 years. *Elijah admitted that he regrets having not killed Mikael himself a thousand years ago after he stopped Rebekah from killing him in retribution for hurting Klaus. *The bonds between the members of the Original Family is tested in this episode. *After the confrontation in the cemetery, Elijah exiles Marcel from New Orleans and revokes the privileges of his vampires at the compound, declaring the city to be ruled by the Mikaelsons again and threatening any who returned without permission with death. *This is the final episode of the third chapter of Season One, The Revenge Chapter. **This chapter ended with the departure of one Original from New Orleans, Rebekah. Rebekah will also be featured at the end of The Witch Chapter, marking thus her presence/influence throughout the season. Continuity *This is the first episode of The Originals to show all the Mikaelson siblings together, although it is in flashbacks. ** The last time all of the Mikaelson children were seen together was in All My Children. ** This is also the first flashback to show all the Mikaelson siblings as children. *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in flashbacks to Always and Forever on The Originals and in Graduation on . *Finn Mikaelson was last seen in The Murder of One on The Vampire Diaries. ''This is his first appearance on ''The Originals. *Father Kieran was last seen in Crescent City. *In this episode, Camille is reunited with Davina for the first time since The Casket Girls. *Davina shows signs of post-traumatic stress following her resurrection and cites the abuse she faced at the hands of the Ancestors as the reason for her being unable to do magic. She died in Après Moi, Le Déluge and was resurrected in Le Grand Guignol. **She also states that she was punished for working against the witches by helping Marcel monitor the use of magic throughout the first half of the first season. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***Lafayette Cemetery ***Mikaelson Mansion ***St. Anne's Church ***The Abattoir **The Bayou **The Plantation *Mystic Falls (flashback) Behind the Scenes *This was the final appearance of Claire Holt as a series regular. **With her exit, the only members of the Mikaelson Family left are Klaus and Elijah, who will remain to be the only Original vampires as main characters on the show. **However, Rebekah continues to play a role in the story throughout the rest of the series despite her absence, allowing Claire Holt to return to the series when she has the time. *This episode had about 1.73 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.07 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *"Farewell to Storyville" is a song by Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong. The song is about New Orleans and is from the 1947 movie 'New Orleans'. *In 1897, the city fathers of New Orleans legalized prostitution in a small quadrant of the city bordering the northwest edge of the French Quarter. As the relevant legislation was written by alderman Sidney Story, the area became known as Storyville. Establishments ranged from squalid "cribs" to regal Victorian-style bordellos. A Louisiana politician named Tom Anderson, known as the "Mayor of Storyville," presided over the district from a cafe named after himself. The photographer E. J. Bellocq immortalized Storyville with his moving and humane portraits of the prostitutes who lived and worked there. *Prostitution stayed legal in Storyville until 1917, when the federal government insisted that it be outlawed to protect the morals and delicate sensibilities of the thousands of servicemen flocking to the Crescent City after the United States entered World War I. Today, the bordellos are long gone, replaced by a collection of housing projects and part of Louis Armstrong Park. But during that twenty years, Storyville not only became a part of New Orleans lore, it functioned as a hothouse for the development of jazz. *City of the Dead is the name often used to refer to the above-ground tombs in the cemeteries of New Orleans. *"Farewell To Storyville" is a song by New Orleans born Folk/Jazz singer Paul Sanchez from the 2009 Album of the same name. He writes about the life of the city over its long history. Quotes Flashbacks :Mikael (to Rebekah): ”You stand against me? For him?" :Young Rebekah: "Will you stay with me until the storm ends?" :Young Klaus: "I will always stay with you, Rebekah. No matter what." ---- :Elijah:'' "We've been at this for hours-- to what end? Niklaus, I know you. and I grew up fighting you. I can't be beaten, nor can I be persuaded. You cannot get past me."'' :Klaus:'' "I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body. You did stab me with that blade, forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain. Perhaps I should direct my rage at you?"'' :Elijah:'' "You should see yourself! The murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing-- you look like Father."'' ---- :Marcel:'' "Do whatever it takes. Just stay alive. I promise I'll get you out of there."'' :Rebekah: "I've never seen him like this before. He's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obscenity laced tirade after the next. He's gonna kill me." :Marcel: "Alright, stay as far away from him as possible." :Rebekah: "That's a brilliant strategy but given that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here 'til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited." :Marcel:'' "I'm not leaving you in there. Davina will find a loophole, get you out early, and then we can all go together. If Klaus comes after us, we will take him on one hell of a ride."'' :Rebekah: "I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice. Am I to go back to that?" :Marcel: "Worry about that later. Right now, just buy me some time. I promise you I'll get you out of there." ---- :Klaus: "Let it begin! The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson!" :Rebekah: (to Elijah) "What a relief. His ego is in check." ---- :Rebekah (to Klaus): "I called Mikael. I was the one who brought him to New Orleans, because of your wickedness. I wanted love and happiness, and you denied me the freedom to have either. My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now. ---- :Klaus: "I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me." :Rebekah: "He ruined me too. That's what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You with your anger and paranoia. Me with my fear of abandonment. And poor Elijah-- he dedicates himself to everyone but himself. We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of "cursed." Always and forever." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Farewell to Storyville Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x16 Webclip - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 1 The Originals 1x16 Webclip 2 - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x16 Producers' Preview - Farewell to Storyville HD|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x16 Canadian Promo - Farewell to Storyville HD|Canadian Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= Storyville01.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah Storyville02.jpg|Rebekah Storyville03.jpg|Klaus versus Elijah Storyville04.jpg|Siblings Storyville05.jpg|Klaus Storyville06.jpg|Trial of Rebekah Storyville07.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah Storyville08.jpg|Elijah against Klaus Storyville09.jpg|Klaus and Elijah |-|Screencaps= fts20klaus.jpg|Klaus fts21elijah.jpg|Elijah fts22elijah.jpg|Elijah ready to fight fts23elijah.jpg|Elijah discusses with Klaus fts26klaus.jpg|Klaus discussing fts24elijah.jpg|Elijah fts25klaus.jpg|Klaus fts27marcel.jpg|Marcel on the phone fts28rebekah.jpg|Rebekah on the phone fts29rebekah.jpg|Rebekah on the cemetery fts30elijahklaus.jpg|Cemetery fts31marcel.jpg|Marcel inside the church fts32rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts33rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts34marcel.jpg|Marcel fts35rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts36rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts37marcel.jpg|Marcel scared for Rebekah fts38rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts39klaus.jpg|Klaus feeling betrayed fts40elijah.jpg|Elijah fts42klauselijah.jpg|Klaus to Elijah fts43elijah.jpg|Elijah fts44klaus.jpg|Klaus fts45nibekjah.jpg|Trial fts46rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts47elijahklaus.jpg|Originals fight fts48rebekah.jpg|Rebekah fts49elijah.jpg|Elijah fts50elijah.jpg|Elijah fts51klausrebekah.jpg|Klaus stabs Rebekah normal_TheOriginals116-2410-1024x574.jpg|Rebekah driving 1463663033_1394892899.jpg|Klaus and Rebekah say goodbye Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.57.18 PM.png|Happy Rebekah StoryvilleExtended-feature.jpg|Klaus vlcsnap-2014-03-12-23h38m28s223.png|Klaus and Rebekah the-originals-Farewell-to-Storyville-4.jpg|Rebekah The_Originals_S01E16_mkv1422.jpg|Genevieve Capture1x16.png|Original children normal_TheOriginals116-1983-780x450.jpg|Rebekah says goodbye Originals-16.jpg klaus-hunting.jpg tumblr_n2imz4cyod1r752xto2_500.jpg tumblr_n2in0e2TRe1r752xto2_500.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0043.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0052.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0063.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0082.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0084.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0089.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0091.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0101.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0110.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0132.jpg The_Originals_s01e16_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0134.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes